The Night Was Young
by yuro2363
Summary: this is a short story. it starts of where zero was dumped by yuki. and he gets a little wasted and gets the keys to a room. and well you'll see.     i dont not own these characters. they belong to the true artist . its  LEMON.YAOI MY FRIENDS. DUDE ON DUDE
1. Chapter 1

the night was young. and the vodka never ceased to end. I could feel the warm liquid go down my throat and burn a small path. but this was nothing. I was used to this kind of thing. a break up. and a hard one at that. she was beautiful and smart and funny. " barkeep another shot" I ordered. I was trying to erase her memory with drunkenness. the barkeep was a pretty girl. blond. her hair curled nicely. her eyes seemed to sparkle a nice blue colour. " you know " I said, my words a bit slurred. " your really pretty ". she smiled. " you know men shouldn't be alone on valentines" she smiled. she handed me a set of keys.

" there as some rooms upstairs" she started a sly smile on her face. " each room has someone in there and they are willing. boy or girl I wont tell" she placed a figure to her lips as it is a secret. I tooked the keys. " better be some hell of a looker " I said. practically falling over in my drunken stooper. I walked up the steps. keys danging in my fingers. " room 10?" I asked myself. I giggled and walked down the hall to it. I unlocked the door. and walked in. it was pitch dark in here.

" hello anyone need a good time?" I asked. I was quite the ass hole when drunk. I heard a short chuckle. " that's why you're here hun " said a light male voice. " oh fuck me " I said. " with pleasure " he purred. I was pushed to the bed. well I guessed it was one. it was comfy enough. he kissed at my neck. I pushed him away. " you see this is the problem " I started. I heard something unzip.

and slip down my legs. I felt a new breeze around my legs. " well that's new " I laughed. he resumed to kissing me again. this time from the neck to my chest. he grabbed at the ends of my shirt pulling it over my head. you when your drunk and everything seems like a good idea. this seemed like a GREAT idea. i was drunk heart broken and clearly gonna get laid. it seemed fantastic. so I went along with it. his hands grabbed at the waist band at my boxers. his lips moving from my neck to my chest. he bit lightly on my nipple. I made a small gasp.

he chuckled. " ill be getter more out of you then a gasp". " good " I giggled. he pulled away my boxers. " not bad " he commented. " well thanks " I blushed. that was something I never heard. not even from her. I felt his lips kiss the edge of my tender spot. i felt a series of shivers crawl up and down my spine. he licked my length. grazing the upper parts with his teeth. I let out another noise. this one more aroused. he placed his mouth on me and began to lightly suck away. this felt good. to feeling of his tounge play with the tip was godly. it fleck and swayed. his teeth playing with my shaft as he bobbed. " y-your p-pretty good a-at that " I moaned out. it slipped. I could feel an arousal coming on.

I heard a muffled laugh. he swalled me whole. " augh " I moaned out. he was a god. " I cant t-take any more " I cried out. I was gonna blow and second. his mouh slid off. he placed his face above mine. I felt long stands of hair hit my face. " now relax " he whispered. he lifted my hips and placed my legs around his waist. " this will hurt " he said. I felt something press against my lower half. his hips moved and I saw white flashes before my eyes.

I groaned. I felt something force itself into me. slowly. painfully. " relax " he whispered again. he thrusted again. taking another groan from me. his hips took a slow rythem. working his length in quickly and pulling out slowly. I groaned only more. " relax your muscles " he coaxed.i tried. he picked up his pace. pushing deeper inside me with each thrust. the pain slowly ebbed away. my groans where replaced with gentler noises. " there we go ". he whispered happily. " I can do much better then this " he said. " th-then do…ah…it " I said in between my breaths. it didn't take much for him to start thrusting with more force. his speed doubling. his depth hitting dark places. that forced pleasing wanting noises from my mouth.

then I felt him slide in his full length. I called out. what eveer he hit sent straight chills into my spine. I arched back. in the throws of my first orgasm. he kept thrusting and submerging his full length. " I …..i…im …gonna…I cant…." I tried to say in between my loud moans. " then do " he panted. I came. and shortly after I felt him thrust one more time. hard deep and rough. letting his own seed burst within me. I moaned out again loudly in pleasure. he pulled out.

" now how was that? " he asked panting. " I have been converted " I laughed. falling asleep next to this total stranger.


	2. morning

I awoke that morning with a searing head ache. it seems the vodka shots were almost to much. I groaned. my whole lower half ached. what had happened?. the last thing I remembered was the pretty blond for a waitress. I rubbed eyes. it took them a minute to adapt to the darkness of the room. I sat up although quit painfully. I felt the blood rush to my forhead. I groaned a little. how did I get home?. I walked to what I saw was the door. I opened it. " you should put on some pants there sir " said a female voice.

my eyes widened. I closed the door in surprise and to hide her from seeing all of me again. where the hell was i?. " will you quite down " said an all to familiar voice from the bed. " some of us are trying to sleep here". it sounded so familiar to me. the same sickeningly sweet tone. the calmness in its sound. and why for the love of god was I naked. I grabbed my pants off the floor. putting them on. " w-who are you? " I said trying to regain my composure. " the one you slept with obviously" the voice purred.

" t-the on I wha?" I asked. nearly falling over. " you know for a hunter your kinda stupid " he chuckled. " h-how do you know that? " I questioned trying to sound smart. " you really don't remember me? " he asked. " has it really been so long?". I started to lose my patients. " answer me " I demanded. " always the hot head aren't you " he mocked. " how do you know me? " I demanded again. my temper rising. I went to grab for my gun. until I heard something cock. " tsk tsk to let your enemy so close to your guns" he teased me.

" think long and hard on this one zero" he chuckled. I removed some of the strands that fell to my face. " your quite the uke". " k-kaname?" I asked in horror. I prayed to fod it wasn't. not saying I believed. but this seemed like a god damn time to. " bingo zero" kaname laughed. my face drained of all colour. I almost felt like vomiting. " we didn't no I wont believe it " I said. " then tell me another reason why your ass feels like its on fire " kaname laughed.

I was speechless. my mouth moved but no words came out. I heard him move from the bed. he walked his way over to my wrapping his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. " love you " kaname said kissing the side of my neck. I turned and pushed him away. the feeling in my stomach making me even more sick. " why so cold? " kaname asked. " I hate you " I yelled. " that's not what you were saying last night " kaname laughed. " you think this is so funny " I spat. " you make me sick along woth the rest of you virmin".

" zero" kaname said a distinct tone of sadness playing in his voice. " you think yuki was the one I was after all these years?". my eyes widened a little. I shook it off. " don't try your tricks with me " I growled. kaname grabbed my wrist. " zero, im serious". I stormed to the bed. ripping my wrist from his hands. I grabbed my gun and the rest of my clothing. I went for the door handle. kaname grabbed my shouder squeezing it a little. I hit it away turning on a pivot and pointing my gun at his face.

" I don't give a flying fuck as to what we did, I was drunk got it, and I don't care what you say ill always hate you" I snapped. I dropped it and opened the door rushing my way out of there. " fucking kaname " I growled. I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy.

love me is he sick?. im a guy. " but you slept with him " said a small voice in my head.i stopped in my tracks. the conversation flashed a little before my eyes. _love you_…I shook my head again. trying to erase any thought about this happening.

poor kaname he got rejected a hit. ^^ but trust me there is always hope ^^. stay tuned


	3. mutual feelings

I returned shortly to the dorms of cross academy. my mind wandering. playing dark tricks with me. i heard a snicker." out late?" said a deep raspy voice. " take a guess master " I answered. my eyes kept to the ground. " sometimes you're a total mystery " yagari sighed. " I like to keep things that way " I grinned adding a chuckle. " something off?" he asked. sometimes I forgot how well he knew me. " im just tired master " I said shortly before continuing my path to the school dorms.

he made a small hmph noise and left. one thing I liked about master is that he wasn't one for questions. so I didn't really feel to pressured to answer things. I walked up the steps to my dorm. fallowed the concrete path to the dorm building. my mind relaying over and over. " _love you…."_ " get out my head" I growled. I opened the door violently and walked the halls leading to my room. I used my key to get in. I layed my stuff on the bed. I felt disgusted. I needed to shower.

i walked the way to the dorm bathroom seems I had enough time to do so. I stripped and hopped in. " you seem to think a lot about me " said that same silky voice" outside the shower walls. " go away kaname" I shouted. " kaname? " said a feminine voice. " its me yuki" my heart dropped. " w-what are you doing in here?" I asked. " the girls dorm is closed and this was open " she answered.

" yuki i….." I started. I couldn't exactly tell her I cheated with kaname. wait did it even count as cheating?. we are after all not together. the whole reason we broke up is because of her love for him. and i…..slept with him. I punched the wall. it shattering beneath my fist. " you alright zero?" she asked slamming the door open. " fine" I growled. my hand bleeding.

I grabbed a towel and stormed out. leaving her there to worry. I didn't care. I returned to my room. I saw him there. laying on my bed. perfectly almost beautifully. no NO….

I shook my head. " you know I cant seem to get you out of my head " kaname smiled. his face seemed to glow with such delight. making him seem all the more…..no I couldn't no way. I refuse to admit that.

" its hard to resist you when the only thing keeping you covered is a towel " he purred. " GET OUT " I yelled. " I don't want you here". " your voice says one thing, your eyes another " kaname commented. he got up from the bed. he walked close to me. my heart pounding. what was this feeling?. I denied it. he grabbed my wrist throwing me to the bed. he layed atop me. " get off kaname " I demaned. trying to push him away. but even for me he was to strong.

" I want more of you " kaname smiled. he kissed my neck tenderly. his hand trailing my chest. down slowly as he nipped lightly at my neck. I blushed. turning my head away. " don't fight it " kaname whispered in my ear. then returned to my neck. his hand reached its destination. he garbbed my length. as he bit down on my neck. I gasped. he moved his hand up slowly. his nails grazing my member as he went down. then tugging the end of it. I gasped again.

stimulating it. making me want more then I felt I needed. " s-stop " I said trying to suprese the noises he knew would come. his hand tightened. sending shivers up my spine. the heat I felt from his jerking was electrifying. I could hear myself moan quietly to it. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. it was being my enemy. " k-kaname " I panted. trying to keep quiet.i felt myself harden in his fingers.

his hands only got faster. he tugged and pulled away at me. I could feel myself go rock. I was gonna…" kaname s-stop im g-gonna " I panted. he only continued until I released all over his hand and part of the towel. he laughed. licking some of it off. " your sick " I yelled. " zero" he smiled. " I'm not done "

he pinned me beneath. I struggled again. he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his knees. his boxers falling with them. " it really wasn't yuki I was after " he whispered as he forced himself in. I groaned. he pulled back and thrusted again. another groan. " kaname stop " I pleaded. but I dint want him to. I wanted him to keep going. I wanted to feel him inside me. he pulled back again and pushed himself in. movements arousing. he lifted my hips and held them there. him still inside me. he moved his hips back and forth.

little moans coming from me each time I felt him thrust in. " this is not the reaction I want from you " he smiled. he thrusted deeper now. his movemnts faster. more agile. I got only loader. " augh….kaname….s-stop" I said in between my moans. he thrusted harder. getting more of a yelp from me. my hands gripped the bed sheets. this was almost to much. I could feel another arousal coming on. he thrusted in again this time with his full length. I called out. my back arched.

he kept thrusting this way again and again and again. " kaname …i-im …..going…..to…..a-again " I moaned loudly. he thrusted one final time. hard deep and rough I felt his seed shoot right up into me. he pulled out. I kicked him off my bed. " you sick fuck" I yelled. he looked calm but his eyes looked hurt. I almost felt bad. " you know zero it's cruel " he said shortly. " just how much I love you ". I glared. my violet eyes darkening. " and it hurts to only be rejected time and time again ".

" it pisses me off how you think you love me " I shouted. " I was drunk idiot, drunk, I was incapable of comprehending…." I was cut off by a set of lips. he kissed me deeply passionately. so heart felt. I couldn't fight back anymore. I returned the kiss. he pulled away. he smiled. " so its seems yuki wasn't the one you were after too "

then he left.

little did I realize someone heard the whole thing…..

ooo suspense. I hope you enjoy this chapter. comment if you want. and if you have any ideas that would also be a great help


End file.
